Warriors-A Tale Of Three Trees
by fatcat335
Summary: Sycamoreclan Pineclan and Oakclan are three warrior clans living in constant hate. Battles wait like a dark shadow waiting to obscure your soul, and enemies lurk around every corner. Starclan has a prophecy-what lies in wait for the three clans?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Sycamoreclan**

**Leader: Birchstar**-Brown pelted tom with white flecks decorating his tail.

**Deputy: Fawnspots**-pale brown she-cat with two back white paws.

**Medicine Cat: Hazelfeather**-light ginger and brown she-cat.

**Warriors**

**Weaselnose**-Golden brown tabby tom

**Nightfalcon**-Black tom with a white patch around his left eye

**Willowdusk**-Light grey tabby she-cat (mentor to **Robinpaw**)

**Sundapple**- Golden tom with peircing green eyes (mentor to **Mudpaw**)

**Berryclaw**-Dark brown tom with red paws

**Owlsky**-Light grey, brown and black tom (mentor to **Leafpaw**)

**Sparrowdawn**-Red and grey she-cat (mentor to **Frogpaw**)

**Mosstail**-Black and brown she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentices**

**Frogpaw**-Dark grey and white tom with green eyes

**Robinpaw**-Dark red and white she-cat with grey flecks running down her back

**Mudpaw**-Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Leafpaw-**Light brown and white she-cat

**Queens**

**Lilyfrost**-Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

**Tanglefur**-Long haired tabby tom with a slightly tangled pelt

**Shadowfall**-Black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes

**Shrewtail**-Dark brown tom

**Oakclan**

**Leader:** **Ashstar**-Grey she-cat with a black tail tip

**Deputy:** **Foxspring**-Red and brown tom

**Medicine Cat:** **Hawkfeather**-Brown tabby tom

**Warriors**

**Blossomstalk**-White she-cat with blue eyes (mentor to **Featherpaw**)

**Pantherheart**-Black tom with one white back paw (mentor to **Rainpaw**)

**Brightspirit**-Brown and white she-cat

**Littlestep**-Small grey tom

**Dewmist**-Brown and grey she-cat (mentor to **Reedpaw**)

**Breezestalk**-Ginger she-cat**  
**

**Darkmoon**-Black and grey tom

**Apprentices**

**Reedpaw**-Black and grey tom

**Featherpaw**-Golden she-cat

**Rainpaw**-Light grey and white tom

**Queens**

**Finchfeather**-Red and brown she-cat with white flecks

**Rosebloom**-Ginger and brown she-cat

**Elders**

**Brackenclaw**-Brown tabby tom

**Pineclan**

**Leader: Maplestar**-Brown and slightly ginger she-cat

**Deputy: Swallowflight-**Red, brown and black tom

**Medicine Cat: Petalwisp**-White she-cat with a red tail tip

**Warriors**

**Lionfur**-Golden tom with a ginger tail tip

**Bramblebush**-Brown and grey small she-cat

**Meadowleap**-Grey and white she-cat (mentor to **Snowpaw**)

**Stonetail**-Dark grey tom

**Volerunner**-Dark brown tabby tom (mentor to **Dawnpaw**)

**Cloudchaser**-White tom with amber eyes (mentor to **Thornpaw**)

**Dappleglow**-White and brown she-cat (mentor to **Grasspaw**)

**Apprentices**

**Dawnpaw**-Red and brown she-cat

**Snowpaw**-White tom with a grey tail tip

**Thornpaw**-Black and white tom

**Grasspaw**-Grey tom with green eyes

**Queens**

**Paleflower**-Light ginger she-cat

**Elders**

**Pebbleshine**-Dark grey she-cat

**Goldensun**-Golden she-cat the oldest cat in Pineclan


	2. Chapter 1

_We cannot change our destiny. We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it~Cinderpelt_

* * *

Dawn light filtered into the warriors den, warming the nests below as it seeped through the makeshift roof of branches and twigs. It trespassed between forgotten holes among the leaves and brambles, filling the den with a morning glow. Willowdusk groggily blinked open her eyes, forcing them to stay open despite droops of protest and an oncoming yawn. Her muscles ached from her long slumber, and her nest was slightly lobsided. She let her gaze trail around the sleeping warriors surrounding her, and was suprised that Weaselnose, Mosstail and Sparrowdawn's nests were empty, yet were still flattened by the weight it had held. _Dawn patrol_. She reminded herself mentally.

Her thoughts then drifted to yesterday's events. A patrol had scented Oakclan scent in Sycamoreclan territory, and tracked down the tresspassers resulting in a furious lump of claws and battle screeches. Nightfalcon was lucky to escape with his life. He had returned to camp, his fur matted with blood and a sickening claw wound running down his back. Hazelfeather was up nearly all night comforting and attempting to heal the warrior's wounds, and fretting over her last stock of cobwebs being ripped apart by Lilyfrost's kits. She felt a wave of sympathy for the medicine cat. The clan had recently recovered from a harsh Leafbare-Hazelfeather had to treat multiple cats and unfortunately not all survived. She arched her back in a stretch and staggered up from her nest, pushing the thoughts of battle from her mind like an unwanted flea, and stumbled lazily into the center of camp.

As her eyes adjusted to the fierce glow of the rising sun, she spotted the three missing cats slipping through the two Sycamore trees that marked the entrance to camp, prey in their jaws. She noticed Lilyfrost's kits playing outside the nursery, tossing a lone stick back and forth, and chasing it as if it were prey. She also spotted Fawnspots, the clan deputy was deep in discussion with a clump of warriors in the center of camp organizing patrols. As Willowdusk padded past them, she heard an agitated hiss come from the back of the group.

"The next time I see one of those crow food eaters I'll rip them to shreads!" She recognised Sundapple, and was taken by suprise at the ferocity of his mew. The golden warrior wasn't usually this bad tempered. She cast a dangerous glance at the angry tom. His neck fur bristled, challenging the spikes of a hedgehog and his lips were drawn back in a faint snarl. Fawnspots jumped in before he could say another word.

"I doubt any patrols will even scent Oakclan across the border" she replied calmly facing him. "I'm sure we won't get a sniff of them if they know what's good for them" she added a bit more sharply. Sundapple, convinced by her words of assurrance, let his neck fur lie flat again and the battle hungry gleam in his eyes faded as if it drifted on the wind. Willowdusk padded closer, standing beside Berryclaw until she looked part of the group. She listened intently as the conversation carried on.

"Now" Fawnspots began, changing the subject slightly. "Birchstar has ordered that no cat is to be seen spreading news of the trespassing at tonight's gathering" she meowed orderly, her tail tip flicking. Murmurs of agreement rippled among the cats as Willowdusk stared at nothing, her eyes wide with realization.

_The_ _gathering!_

She'd been so caught up in thoughts of patrols and battle, that the thought of tonight's gathering hadn't occured to her. Excitement pulsed through her body at the thought of being picked for the monthly trip to the hollow where the three clans gathered. She'd only been a few times, and had already made a few friends from the other clans. Her pelt prickled with anticipation as the murmurs died down. She turned her head at the sound of pawsteps and dipped her head in greeting to Weaselnose, Sparrowdawn and Mosstail as they sat among the other warriors. The deputy spoke again.

"The cats who will be going to the gathering with be chosen later today" she announced. Willowdusk's tail dropped. _Foxdung! _Looked like she'd have to wait to find out if she was lucky enough to go. The clump of cats broke apart, some off hunting and some disappearing into a corner of shadow to share tongues in private. She let out a sigh and looked around camp, watching as Fawnspots slunk into the darkness that obscured the inside of Birchstar's den, the inside of the Great Sycamore.

She pricked her ears at the familiar yelp of excitement. _Robinpaw_. She turned her head in the direction of the apprentices den and saw her apprentice Robinpaw and Frogpaw scuffling on the ground, their fur decorated with dust. She let out a purr of amusement. Ever since her apprenticeship, Robinpaw had been a handful, always wanting to play fight, explore, play 'Warrior And Mouse' (a highly dangerous game where one cat plays mouse and the other plays cat in a lethal hunt which may result in fighting to the death). She watched as the two young cats shoved at each other and hissed playfully, squeaks of excitement drawing Shadowfall to the entrance of the Elders den.

She padded over and seperated them with a paw, dismissing the battle between the two 'warriors'. Robinpaw jumped to her paws, shaking dust from her red fur and staring up at her with eyes filled with innocence and play. "Hey!" She meowed, her tail fluffed up. "I was winning!" She whined. Willowdusk sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

"I noticed" she meowed teasingly, casting a playful glance at Frogpaw. The grey tom was in the middle of plucking a seed from his tail but caught her glance anyway. "I was thinking I'd take you training early today" she said, looking down at the slightly annoyed she-cat. Robinpaw's eyes shone and her tail shot straight up.

"Really?!" She squeaked. "Can we go now? If we go now, the quicker I'll get to be a warrior!" She jumped up and down with anticipation, while Willowdusk watched, her eyes sparkling with humour.

"Yes, yes" she assured the eager apprentice, playfully cuffing her around the ears with a paw. "Calm down or you'll scare all the rabbits back into their burrows!" She joked. Robinpaw batted at her paws, her hits soft and weak due to her age. Willowdusk released her grip and the apprentice sat staring up at her, no longer bouncing, believing what Willowdusk said was possible.

"Can we go then? Please?" She said a little quieter this time. Willowdusk rose swiftly to her paws and smiled down at the young cat before replying.

"Of course" she purred. She then turned her attention to Frogpaw, who had victimized a nearby leaf and was batting at it with a paw. "Frogpaw" she meowed. "Would you and Sparrowdawn like to come with us, if it's okay with her?" She asked the playful tom. He looked up from his prey with eyes that matched the look of an apprentice becoming a warrior.

"I'll go and ask her!" He meowed quickly, before trotting off towards the warrior den with his tail held high and poking his head through the leaves. Willowdusk waited with her apprentice until the familiar flash of grey and red fur announced the arrival of Sparrowdawn, Frogpaw followed swiftly at her heels. The senior warrior purred a greeting to Willowdusk and sat down next to her.

"I have started to teach Frogpaw a few battle moves" she informed her. "Would it be okay if I tested him against Robinpaw?" She asked. Willowdusk thought for a moment. She had taught Robinpaw a few battle moves, but not alot. She knew that Frogpaw was further into training than her, and was probably alot stronger. But as she reflected on previous training sessions, she remember her apprentice's swift blows and her agile dodges. How she jumped and ducked when she pounced in attack. She was pretty sure her apprentice would be a worthy match to Frogpaw. She nodded, drifting out of thought and meeting the grey warrior's warm gaze.

"Sure" she replied with a friendly flick of her tail. She beckoned to her apprentice and led her to the camp entrance, the reassuring pawsteps of Frogpaw and Sparrowdawn sounding behind her as she brushed past the two Sycamores and into the forest.

* * *

**I felt like writing a Warriors fan fic, and...here it is :)**

**Don't ask me why I put a random quote at the top of the chapter, it just makes it look a bit more fancy XD**


End file.
